<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Surely not..." by Foppisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131366">"Surely not..."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foppisan/pseuds/Foppisan'>Foppisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foppisan/pseuds/Foppisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My own little version of Tubbo running to go see Tommy in Logstead after Techno's escape. :]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Surely not..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrenaline was still running through Tubbo’s body from the amount of running he’d done. The anger over Techno’s escape had left with Quackity’s promise that they would murder Dream. But now was not the time to think about any of those people.</p>
<p>    He wanted to go see Tommy. He wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything that had happened. He wanted to see Tommy smile at him and wanted to hear his awful jokes. God he missed Tommy. He’d heard from Ghostbur that Tommy wasn’t doing so okay, and he was “using a lot of blue”, in the ghost’s own words. So he knew he needed to cheer up his friend.</p>
<p>    Tubbo rushed down the path with anticipation, easily finding the way to the portal standing by the community house. He could barely stand still in the portal and pretty much threw himself out when he was in the Nether. The path Tubbo picked was obviously correct, just because of the fact that it was made out of cobblestone and not at all appealingly built. Tubbo did almost fall into one of the holes in the middle of the path, shaking his head with a smile. Tommy was never a good builder.</p>
<p>    When he stepped into the portal leading to Logsteadshire, Tommy’s name was already leaving his lips.</p>
<p>    “Tommy!” He called out, the grassland coming into view. “I’m here!! I’m--”</p>
<p>    His eyes glued to the sight of the crater in the ground, stripped logs, wood and wool spread out. </p>
<p>    “Wh... What is this..?” Tubbo mumbled to himself, shakingly walking up to the crater. His tent, he must be in his tent. </p>
<p>    He turned around, almost tripping as he went to where Tommy’s tent stood the last time he was here. All that was left of it was a hole in the ground and two of the stakes the ground that held up the tent. </p>
<p>    “Tommy!?” Tubbo yelled out, slowly walking around the area, looking around for golden hair. He expected to hear the explosive laugh of Tommy between the crackling sound of fire from the tiki torches. Tubbo needed to know that Tommy was okay. </p>
<p>    He continued to call for Tommy as he eyed the obviously man-destroyed portal next to the one he came out of. Why would Tommy destroy everything? </p>
<p>    If only he still had his compass. He blamed himself for it being destroyed. He brushed it off when his friends were there but as soon as he was alone he did cry at the loss of it. It had made him feel calm, always knowing where his best friend was. Knowing that he was safe.</p>
<p>    Tubbo’s eyes drifted up to a building on top of the cliff next to the large crater. His heart sank in his chest seeing the large pillar towering up to the sky. No.</p>
<p>    His eyes widened, eyes darting down to the ground and back up to the pillar.</p>
<p>    No no no no no--</p>
<p>    Tears welled up in his eyes, “Tommy!!” </p>
<p>    He didn’t, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t leave Tubbo. </p>
<p>    He sank to the ground as his vision got blurry and ears started to ring. Tubbo tried taking deep breaths but ended up just coughing, his lungs in pain. His hands came to grip at his hair as he wailed. It hurt, it hurt so much. But he refused to believe the only thought he had. He refused to believe his Tommy had left him.</p>
<p>    The ringing in his ears got louder and his heart beating was the only thing he could hear as he kept sobbing. Until his vision started disappearing with blotches of darkness. </p>
<p>    Then he passed out, curled up by the edge of the large crater.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try to get something longer out someday, the Dream SMP lore is extremely fun to write into more detail. :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>